A pinwheel is a toy resembling a windmill, particularly one in which the blades or vanes are collapsible for storage or transpotation.
The conventional pinwheel consists of vanes of colored paper or plastic pinned to the end of a stick so that it turns as wind blowing.
Although the conventional pinwheel may satisfy the basic need, it has one or more of the following disadvantages:
1. Since it is not collapsible, storage or transportation is very difficult.
2. Due to its over simplified construction, the pinned connection for example is broken easy.
3. When lacking decoration it is less attactive to people.